


The One Where Steve is a Tree Pillow

by orphan_account



Category: MCU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: https://melodramatic-fratboi.tumblr.com/





	The One Where Steve is a Tree Pillow

Nine shots down and Bucky’s metal arm was the only thing keeping you upright. You were standing by the balcony and enjoying the light breeze. Bucky still held a glass of Thor’s Premium Asgardian™ liquor and you were tempted to steal it from him. 

“Buckyyyy gimme it,” you giggled, making grabby hands at him. 

Bucky looked at you sideways and gulped all of it down, while maintaining eye contact, smirking slightly.

“Bucky nOO i wanTED that!” you whined, your voice becoming shrill with every syllable. 

“Babe no, you’ve had enough,” he started giggling midway, his eyes glassing over. 

“It just hit you didn’t it?” you couldn’t help the laughter bubbling out from inside you at this point; you’d never seen Bucky get drunk before. 

You hadn’t realized how loud you were both being until Tony looked at you both, looked at Steve who had just entered and shouted across the room, “Cap, your popsicle is having a brain freeze!“ 

Natasha sniggered while Clint did not even pretend to care, happily sitting in the vents and not giving any fucks.

Steve looked around flabbergasted until he saw you pawing at Bucky’s face drunkenly babbling, "Bunkyyyy is drunkyyy.”

Bucky booped your nose with his index finger, babbling back at you, “You drunkyy TOO”.

Steve looked helplessly around the room as Tony and Natasha shrug, dismissing themselves of any possible responsibility Steve could impose on them.

At this point you turned around and saw your second favorite super soldier. You grabbed Bucky’s hand and ran at America’s sweetheart.

Steve didn’t know what to do so he just stood there looking mildly terrified as he sees the both of you approaching him like a drunken freight car. You both crashed into him, latching onto him like a pair of monkeys. Steve stumbled back a little, trying to hold your weight while Bucky still tried his best to scale him. Your hands were around Steve’s neck, legs tangled around his waist and your face buried in his neck. 

“Stevie you’re so WARM you’re like bread.” You took a pause to make up your mind; you gazed up at him and said decidedly, “like toasty bread.” Content with your declaration, you nuzzled your face back into his neck; you determined he made a very good pillow. And also a tree. Because you’ve climbed him. So like a pillow tree. Or a tree pillow.

You heard Bucky grumble, you opened your eyes to peer down at him. He was still struggling to mount him. He looked up at you with a frowny pout, “Y/N you’re hogging my Stevie :(”

You stuck your tongue out at him, “asnxnskw bYE Bucky ur being a MEANIE leave me alone on my Stevie tree”. 

Bucky placed his head on Steve’s chest and looked up, whispering in awe, “Stevie you’re so pweetttyy” and then kept softly whispering to himself while rubbing Steve’s left pec,

“so pwetty”

“my littul bb8 stevie-8" 

It was at this moment Sam walked in and stared at you three before guffawing at the drunken mess before him. 

"Wow this is a threesome I definitely want to see again.” He had tears in his eyes, as he watched Steve stand there with two literal drunk adults wrapped around him like horny teenagers.

“Shut up Sam”, Steve groaned. “Can’t you help me out?”

“Man, I really wish I could help but I don’t want to. You’re on your own with this one, Cap.” Sam couldn’t stop laughing on his way out and decided to go call the rest of the team so that everybody could collectively enjoy Steve’s plight. 

“Guys, we’re going to go sit now okay?” Steve baby talked you both.

You nodded into his shoulder while Bucky patted his cheek happily, sqealing “Ok!!”

Steve sighed as he made his way to the couch, dragging one (1) Bucky along and carrying one (1) Y/N on his right side, wondering how he got himself into this mess. He finally lowered himself onto the couch and Bucky promptly plonked onto his lap, shoving you away to make more room for him on Steve.

“MY Stevie go AWAY Y/N nobody likes you" 

"You don’t wike me Bcksjs??” You started sniffling, your eyes watering. 

“Y/N noooooo come baaack i didn’t mean that” Bucky made grabby hands at you but you backed away from his touch. 

“NO you’re not my favourite super soldier anymore i only love STEVIE now bye borky" 

You kissed Steve on his right cheek trying to make a point. Bucky used this distraction to awkwardly lean over Steve and tried to kiss your cheek, failing and falling face first into your lap. You squinted down at him and he looked up at you with puppy eyes, pouting sadly. You bent down and licked his nose, giggling as he scrunches his face up.

"Nooo, that tickles” Bucky cracked up, trying to shield himself as you cupped his cheeks, leaning down to kiss him.

Steve panicked, frantically trying to push both of you off of him. “No no no no no please don’t do this on me.”

And this was right when the rest of the team, consisting of Tony, Natasha, Sam, Pietro and Bruce, came in and saw the blonde man desperately trying to extricate himself from the two inebriated adults™ who were nesting on him.

“Help me, you guys!” He pleaded, eyes darting wildly among the group.

“Don’t look at us,” Tony snickered. “We didn’t get you into this mess." 

Alerted by Tony’s voice, you looked up to see the rest of your friends, hurriedly pushing Bucky off Steve’s lap and making him land on the floor with a thud.

“Guuuuuuyyyyssss” you shrieked as you run towards them at full speed and try to wrap your arms around all of them at once. Sadly you could only fit Natasha and Sam in your arms, you attempted to fit Pietro or Bruce but you hand just wouldn’t reach that far. You resignedly gave up and stuck to hugging Natasha and Sam as hard as you could, with one hand around either of them. Natasha and Sam hugged you back affectionately, unable to deny how cute you were when you’re drunk.

When you felt satisfied with the duration of your hug you take a step back and looked at Natasha in wonder, your eyes widening as you stretch your right hand out to touch her face ever so gently, worried that if you touched her too much she would somehow cease to exist. Your mouth opened in amazement as you lightly stroke Natasha’s cheek, “Natasha so hot, how?”

You kept staring at her in amazement as Sam mumbles next to her, “We’ve all been trying to figure that one out since the beginning of time buddy." 

"Shut up Sam.” Natasha rolled her eyes at him and Sam promptly did so.

Your hand slowly trailed down to Natasha’s chest. You’d always wondered how she was so beautiful and your fingers were lightly tracing the leather on the curve of her breasts when you turned around at the sound of Bucky moving around.

Bucky scrambled up off the floor, stumbling over the carpet and making his way towards the team and stopping in front of Tony, his head bowed downwards, fidgeting with his hands and fingers. Even while drunk Bucky couldn’t bring himself to look into Tony’s eyes. He began softly, but the emotions poured in almost instantaneously,

“I’m sorry Tony I never meant to kill your parents Tony I really didn’t I swear Hydra made me do it Tony they stuck all those machines on me and it hurt so bad and I tried to resist it Tony I swear I tried I really tried Steve knows I tried Tony but I couldn’t I’m sorry I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to make you and Steve fight Tony please don’t hate Steve because of me Tony? He loves you a lot and I’m really sorry I did it and Steve loves you so much Tony he misses you a lot and he never tells you how much he misses you I’m really sorry Tony please don’t hate me I hate myself already please don’t hate me please please please”

Tony saw Bucky’s tears spilling onto the ground and all the anger that Tony had had pent up against Bucky, almost all of it melts away and Tony awkwardly pulled Bucky in for a hug. Bucky rested his head on Tony’s chest, Tony’s hands around Bucky’s back, as he takes his glasses off with his left hand to wipe off a tear with the back of his hand. Tony didn’t think he could ever be capable of such emotion but once again, he had been proven wrong. 

While this was happening the rest of the team, including Steve and you looked at them, the atmosphere in the room suddenly dropping a few degrees, worried about how Tony would react, their hearts heavy and anticipation flickering in their eyes as none of them were expecting this and yet how could they bring himself to hate someone who already hated himself more than anybody else in the room for something he didn’t even know he was doing?  

You decided to step away from Natasha and shyly walked towards Tony as well, seeing your Bucky so upset made you upset as well.

“Please don’t hate my Blunky, Tony, it makes him so sad that you hate him him so much and sometimes he wakes up at night crying about it. He won’t admit it but I know he does. He didn’t mean to do it Tony he really didn’t, please don’t hate him Tony? Please?” You spoke softly and your lips started quivering by the end of it, tears threatening to spill over.

Tony looked at you, smiled and extended his left arm towards you, you smiled and rush over to embrace Tony as well, your head resting on his shoulder, one hand settling on Bucky’s waist and the other one wraps around Tony’s neck.

“I don’t hate you, Barnes. Not anymore. But we’ll talk about this when you’re sober, okay?” Tony mumbled softly into Bucky’s hair because how could anyone be mad at the sweet bean that he was right now. “Will you let me go now?”

Bucky released Tony, nodding happily while he wiped his tears away. “Thank you Tony”

“Yaaay Tony and Booky are friends now,” you clapped your hands, jumping in joy.

There was a perceptible change in the atmosphere, like everyone was suddenly relieved of a huge burden. You looked over to see that Stevie also had a smile on his face. His smile looked a little sad you thought but it was a smile nonetheless and that would do for now.

“Guys let’s go get pizza?” Tony asked the group, not wanting to deal with the emotional interaction that had just taken place.

Steve perked up immediately, “Can I come too?” He enquired expectantly.

“Only once you put the two children to bed.” Tony began to walk out of the room but paused for a second. “FRIDAY please tell me you’ve been recording everything that happened tonight.” He called out to the AI whose voice rang out softly.

“Yes of course, Mr. Stark. I always record everything for security purposes.”

Steve huffed in frustration.

The team left him, breaking out in fits of laughter

Steve pushed himself off the sofa while you and Bucky stood wrapped in each other’s arms, your faces pressed close together.

“Have I ever told you that you look like Luke Skywalker?” You squished Bucky’s face, kissing him on his pouty lips.

Bucky grazed his lips against yours in a little kiss and Steve couldn’t help but smile affectionately at the two of you, feeling happy that his friend finally has some peace.

“Time to go to bed.” Steve tried to gently nudge you towards the door.

His eyes widened reflexively as you suddenly squealed excitedly, “Stevie can you carry me again?”

“No.” Bucky interrupted you, grumbling unhappily. “Steve carried you last time, it’s my turn now Y/N.”

You narrowed your eyes at Bucky till a grin stretching across your lip. “No Stevie has to carry us both then!” You exclaimed.

Steve shook his head in compliant acceptance, knowing that there was no way he could escape from this. “Climb on, then.” He sighed.

Both of you immediately jumped onto him, Bucky on his front, legs wrapped around his waist and you on his back, your arms reaching past him and circling around Bucky’s neck, effectively sandwiching him between the two of you.

“Y/N Stevie is the patty to our burger” Bucky laughed at his own joke while you wriggled against Steve’s back trying to get closer to Bucky.

You two almost kissed over Steve’s shoulder, both of you shuffling to inch closer before Steve screams in terror, “DO NOT DO THIS ON ME!”

“Sorry Stevie,” you and Bucky giggled in unison, both planting kisses on his cheek from either direction.

Steve started walking out of the room. “Bucky put your arms around Y/N so that she doesn’t fall off.”

“Yes, I will protecc my precious cupcake” Bucky nodded with determination, pulling you further into Steve’s back.

Steve couldn’t help the small laugh that escapes his mouth.

He groans when he realized that the rest of the Avengers are standing beside them, clicking away on their phone.

“Oh shit, Steve, this is kinky.” Sam chortled, winking.

“Shut up, Sam.” Steve hurriedly stalks past them.

“You’re the best tree pillow ever, Stevie.” You tightened your arms around him, pressing your cheek against the back of his neck. You swore he had the nicest and warmest neck ever. You promised to remember this to tell him when you were sober the next day.

Steve pushesd the buttons of the elevator, confused at your words but nodding, but too tired and slightly afraid to ask you what you meant. “Thanks, I guess.”

He walked into the elevator, his eyes widening in horror as it dawned on him that Bucky’s erection is pressed against his stomach.

“Oh no no no no no Bucky please get off I don’t want-I can’t-please get off Buck.” He attempted to push Bucky off but that only results in Bucky holding onto him with more conviction.

“Shut up Steve it’s not for you anyway it’s for Y/N.” Bucky objected.

You looked up from nestling in Steve’s neck with renewed interest when you hear your name. “What’s for Y/N?” You asked.

“I got a bonnnerrrr.” Bucky grinned at you, his eyes full of mischief as Steve restlessly attempts to put some distance between himself and his best friend.

Your eyes lit up at the confession as you lift your face from Steve’s neck, whispering animatedly into his ear, “Did you know that Bucky’s dick is really really biiiiiiig? It’s so big Stevie it’s sooooooo big.”

“I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear that.” Steve closed his eyes, praying for the elevator to move faster.

“You’re the best friend ever Stevie I love you so much you have no idea how much I love you I will love you forever” Bucky looked right into Steve’s eyes as he confesses his undying love for him before he pressed his lips against Steve’s forehead, resting his head on top of Steve’s in satisfaction.

“I love you too, Buck” Steve rubbed Bucky’s back, his mouth quirking up, his heart warming in joy at his oldest friend’s alcohol induced words.

“AND I LOVE YOU BOTH” you tightened your arms around the two super soldiers, screeching. You were convinced this was the happiest you had ever been and ever will be. 

The doors of the elevator opened, relief coursing through Steve’s veins as he quickly walked to the bedroom the two intoxicated wrecks shared.

“Can you get the door for me, FRIDAY?” Steve muttered, realizing his hands were literally full.

“Of course, Captain Rogers.” And the blonde super soldier was almost sure that he could hear a sarcastic smirk in the AI’s voice.

He shuffled into their room, standing sideways by the bed.

“Okay, get off, guys.”

The two of you let go immediately, falling onto the bed together, laughing when Steve cursed.

“Fuck, you morons, you could have gotten hurt.”

“Stevie said a bad word, Y/N.” Bucky giggled loudly, pulling you closer.

“Language, Steve!” You snorted along with Bucky.

Steve just exhaled deeply, beyond exhausted at dealing with you both at this point, reaching forward to help Bucky take off his shoes and socks.

“Are you trying to get me nakey, Stevie?” Buckysniggered as Steve pushed his jacket off him, followed by his shirt and pants, not saying anything.

“I wanna be nakey too, Stevie” you cooed at him as he looks away, embarrassed.

But you raised your arms in the air, saying, “Please help me Stevie.”

He looked at Bucky, his cheeks red. “Buck, I…” he trailed off.

“It’s okay Stevie, you’re my bestest friend. I know you’re not pervy” Bucky lay back down the bed.

“You sure?”

Bucky and you nodded simultaneously, your demeanor so childlike that Steve chuckled shyly.

He gingerly lifted the dress off you, his fingers never straying from the garment, eyes fixed on the wall behind you.

Your sudden gasp made him freeze in dread.

“Y/N did I-are you-I’m sorry-”

You cut him off, shaking your head. “It’s okay Stevie, Bucky’s just trying to grab my butt”

Steve grunted. “Control yourself Bucky.”

When he had removed your dress, he turned around immediately, neatly folding it on a chair while you crawled under the sheets with Bucky.

“Stevie kiss us good night” You extended your hands out towards him, your voice soft with sleep and exhaustion.

He leaned down, brushing his lips against your forehead. “Goodnight, Y/N.”

“I want a kiss too.” Bucky grumbled from beside you, turning towards Steve who obliged him, any awkwardness that he had before now replaced with acceptance of his fate.

He pulled away, tucking you two in and then walks over to the door.

“Please inform me if either of them wake up in the middle of the night, FRIDAY.”

“Okay, Captain Rogers.” FRIDAY’s voice startled you.

“Hi, FRIDAY! Buckster and I are drunk.” You wrapped your arms around your boyfriend who pushed himself closer to you, his erection brushing against you.

“I know, Miss Y/L/N.” FRIDAY sounds like your mom you decided.

Steve turned towards the two of you one last time and regretted it immediately as he realized that Bucky is kissing your neck, his hand on your breast.

“Ew Bucky, get off!” You squeaked. “Your boner’s poking me!”

“But I’m turned on!” Bucky groaned, his hands reaching out for you.

“At least wait till I’ve left the room, you jerks!” Steve failed to hide the humor that laced his voice.

“No Bonky I wanna sleep” You huffed, suddenly sitting up to take your bra off.

Steve took the cue to leave your room, blushing scarlet at your lack of propriety.

“Good night bb8 Stevie-8. We love you.” Bucky’s sleep heavy voice was met by a small chuckle as Steve wished both of you good night, his head poking back into the room, eyes averted to the floor.

“I love you both as well.” He lockex the door, walking away.

You finally managed to remove your god forsaken bra and fell back into the bed beside Bucky.

His lips met yours in a gentle, sleepy kiss.

“I love you so much, Y/N.” He whispered, sighing against your cheek.

“I love you too, James.” You ran your hand along his side, pressing your nose against his.

“Can I be the little spoon tonight?” Bucky turned away from you, his words punctuated with a yawn.

You nodded into his back, throwing your leg over his waist as you drifted off to sleep, adding drunk!Bucky to your list of favourite Buckys.


End file.
